Discovery Kids
Discovery Kids is a Latin American pay television channel owned by Discovery, Inc. and headquartered in Miami, Florida, which started as a programming block on the Latin American version of Discovery Channel. Until 2019, the channel had an HD channel with different schedule broadcasting to all Latin America. This is the channel where the show premiered and formerly aired (on the Spanish version). About this Channel The channel was launched on 1 November 1996 and programming was aimed for older children and preschoolers. Preschool programming aired in the mornings, while shows for older children aired in the afternoons-evenings. In September 2002, preschool programming began airing around the clock on weekdays, while shows for older children only aired around the clock on weekends. In January 2003, the channel changed its programming to target mainly preschoolers removing all shows for older children. In March 2005, the channel introduced "Doki". In 2008, Doki was accompanied by his friends "Mundi", "Gabi", "Oto", "Fico", and "Anabella" , all of which these 6 mascots appear in the series, in 2013 (5 years later). On 30 March 2009, the channel radically changed its logo, and adopted new programming, bumpers and schedules. Another image renovation was adopted on 25 April 2013. On 1 April 2016, Discovery Kids got a new logo to celebrate the channel's 20th anniversary. Feeds The channel broadcasts 5 feeds, each having their own HD simulcast feed. * Pan-regional feed: broadcasting to most Latin American countries, including the Caribbean. It uses the Colombian (UTC-5) and Argentine (UTC-3) timezones. * Mexico feed: broadcasting exclusively to that country, with different schedule and TV series. It uses the Mexico City timezone (UTC-6/-5 DST) . * Colombia feed: broadcasting exclusively to that country, with different schedule. It uses the Bogotá timezone (UTC-5). * Southern feed: broadcasting to Argentina, Paraguay and Uruguay, with different schedule. It uses the Buenos Aires timezone (UTC-3). ** Chilean subfeed: available in Chile with local advertisement. During winter time, it delays programming by one hour to match the country's timezone (turning itself into a +1 timeshift feed). It uses the Santiago timezone (UTC-4/UTC-3 DST). * Brazil feed: broadcasting exclusively to that country, with different schedule and TV series. Broadcasting in Portuguese, it uses the Brasilia timezone (UTC-3/-2 DST). Events * La Ronda de Discovery Kids: The channel organised live events called La Ronda de Discovery Kids (The Discovery Kids Tour), where "Doki", the channel's mascot, along with characters from the series visited some cities and make performings. The last event with that name was in 2008, however, the channel still organizes events on Latin American cities from time to time. In 2009 was another similar project called Exploration which dealt with the environment, In 2010 was made only in Mexico a similar event called En sus marcas, listos, ya (On your marks, get set, go!) In July, August, and September 2012, They were performing Expreso Discovery Kids (Discovery Kids Express) in city of Mexico and Venezuela. Trivia * Sadly, this channel does not feature mascots since 2018. This is possibly to avoid confusion with Doki Doki Literature Club. es:Discovery Kids Category:Networks that aired Doki Category:LATAM programming channels